halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Battle of Chi Ceti IV
Covenant Return Following the Battle of Chi Ceti IV in November 2525, the UNSC abandoned the Damascus testing facility and destroyed its equipment and any data stored there. The eleven A.I.s than ran the facility were deactivated and placed into data cubes by Doctor Halsey. In May of 2526, a small covenant fleet returned to the abandoned planet to search for any relics or information left behind. Unopposed they set up several outposts and landing sites surrounding the Damascus testing facility. Though the Covenant gained access to the site itself, many of the base's counter measures and security overrides were in place delaying the covenant from accessing the deepest areas of the base. Determined that something of value is in on the planet the covenant continued to search for any signs of the forerunners. That same month the UNSC learned that some data may have survived the likely glassing of the planet. With the risk of valuable UNSC data being stolen, the UNSC and ONI immediately dispatched a task force to retrieve and destroy any data recovered and recapture the facility. There was also a rumor that Dr. Catherine Halsey was still on the planet, hiding in a panic bunker somewhere in the Damascus facility. The fleet consisting of the Marathon Cruiser UNSC Justice, escorted by six Frigates and would be led by Admiral J.T Buford. The ground retrieval was given to the 14th Marine Battalion under Major Konopka. ONI section 1 decided to send one of their own operatives, Colonel Raymond with a platoon of ODSTs from the 11th Marine force Recon to oversee and assist the ground operation. With their mission clear, the fleet left Reach and headed towards Chi Ceti IV. Arrival The Fleet arrived in system June 29th. Holding position over the planet were three SDV Corvettes. Tailed by the UNSC Justice, the six Frigates closed in on the covenant ships. Being out numbered the Corvettes turned and fled to the far side of the planet. With the escort ships occupying the covenant fleet, the UNSC Justice moved into position to begin planetary operations. The men of 3rd platoon were deployed to the facility via "Hard Drop" with the orders to secure the base's airfield to allow reinforcements to arrive. At 2130 the ODSTs landed and were immediately met by close to twenty five covenant ground troops holding the airfield. It took the hell jumpers an hour and a half to secure the airfield in which three more fire fights against similar numbers took place. After the airfield was deemed secure, the marines and combat engineers of Fox company deployed via Pelican drop ship to begin their own operations. By 0300 the marines of Fox company had set up a the initial fire base for the strike team. While the marine engineers set up the fire base, the ODSTs of 3rd platoon conducted several recon missions into the facility and engaged several covenant patrols. The UNSC learned that much of the complex has been under covenant control and at 0900 the members of Echo, Golf, and Hotel companies arrived to take up garrison just east of the airfield. The UNSC forces quickly began launching combat missions to strike at key locations while combat patrols eliminated covenant occupation troops. Control of the Researchers living quarters and several storage buildings were gained early on the first day of combat along with the recapture of several warthogs and five Anvil-II air to surface missile pods. As patrols throughout the day continued with squads and platoons engaged in the occasional fire fight, the UNSC learned that the covenant has searched much of the base but the majority of the complex is still locked down. Not finding anything of interest, the covenant began searching further outward from the base. However with the arrival of the UNSC, the Covenant Field Marshall knew there must be something of value in the facility and ordered his troops to close in on Damascus. Realizing that they don't have enough troops to secure the entire facility from the covenant, the Commanders of the ground troops gather for a briefing from ONI HighCOM at 1530. The R.A.D. With a direct assault on the facility impossible without suffering monstrous causalities, ONI directs the forces to acquire a R.A.D. The Remote Access Device allows the remote access to the entire Damascus facility. The device was created alongside the facility, the R.A.D would allow UNSC forces to shut down all systems in the Damascus test labs without needing to control the command center or even be in the base. With the sensitive military Research and Development data stored and conducted at Damascus, this system would allow the UNSC to quickly erase any of the data as well as section off and lock down entire wings of the base should the facility fall to enemy hands. The commanders learn that ONI has detected the device somewhere in Sector Nine. A location of the base containing several science labs and also the source of a high concentration of Covenant troops. With their orders clear, the men of Echo company and Third Platoon move out to clear out sector Nine and locate the R.A.D. The fighting in Sector Nine was some of the fiercest since the task force's arrival. Fighting room to room in the two structures eight above ground levels, there were also a dozen sub terrain levels. The covenant had complete control over the compound and fighting to both gain entry to the facility and clearing it out was long and bloody. After two hours of combat and searching the UNSC found the R.A.D in one of the lower laboratories. When the ODSTs of 3rd platoon's elite first squad and the squads of Echo company's first platoon entered the lab, they found the covenant tampering with the device. The ODSTs breached the room and killed the squad of grunts the Elite leader and the two alien engineers. Battle in Orbit When the UNSC Fleet entered the Chi Ceti system, they discovered a pair of Covenant Corvettes holding position over the planet. Clearing a way for the ground forces, the six Paris class frigates moved to engage the alien ships. Being out numbered the Corvettes turned and ran to the far side of the planet into the open space beyond. While the Frigates gave chase, the UNSC Justice maintained orbit around the planet providing long range support to the fleet and tactical support from orbit to the ground forces. For almost forty minutes the Corvettes and Frigates traded blows from Archer Missile pods and Broadside Plasma cannons. Maneuvering to push the Corvettes back towards Chi Ceti, the UNSC Justice destroyed one of the Covenant ships with its massive Archer pods. The second Corvette, now in full retreat was cut down by six MAC rounds. Just as the last Corvette died, a new ship previously cloaked moved out from behind Chi Ceti IV's space platform. The Covenant ship was one never seen before. The massive ship with a third SDV Corvette in its shadow, opened fire on the six frigates with a devastating Plasma Lance. Three frigates were instantly destroyed by the arrival of the ORS class heavy cruiser. While the UNSC ships scattered, they unleashed storms of archer missiles to cover their retreat and hopefully slow the behemoth. The first two salvos weren't enough to penetrate the ship's shields, and the Frigates managed to speed across its flank with the UNSC Justice joining the fight. Launching a second close range barrage of Archer missiles to cover their advancement to get their MAC guns in position, the ORS shot down most with point defense lasers and its shield's and armor took the brunt of any missiles that got through. The ORS and corvette fired back with broadside plasma batteries but the nimble frigates were able to avoid most of the barrage and took only minor damage. With the surviving four ships in position, the UNSC fleet opened fire with their MAC guns. To the Admiral's horror the fleets strongest weapon didn't penetrate the ship's shields. The retaliatory fire destroyed the three frigates in minutes. Seeing as they couldn't win the fight, Admiral Buford was forced to retreat back to the far side of Chi Ceti IV, taking critical damage doing so and leaving the orbit of the planet in the hands of the covenant. The admiral sent a warning to Colonel Raymond on the surface warning him of the situation but promising to return once the reinforcements he called for arrived. The cruiser remained in cover of a nearby asteroid managing any repairs the crew could make.